


Blue skies

by Hxrrysvibes



Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Cockrings, Daddykink, Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, daddy!louis, larrysmut, larrystylinson, larrystylinsonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrrysvibes/pseuds/Hxrrysvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home from work one day, coming to surprise his 17 teen year old son harry, but he walks in on him fingering himself after he specifically told him not to...let me add that they are secretly dating and they have lots of kinky sex too. So, louis punishes harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing larry smut, so if this sucks, I'm sorry, and if there are any errors, I'm sorry again.

Louis had told harry not to pleasure, or play with himself while he left to go to work. Harry nodded, but he was secretly going to play with himself.

"Alright, I'll see you later baby boy." Louis smiled, pecking Harry's lips and letting his hands go through Harry's hair.

"Bye daddy." Harry waved as louis drove away.

Harry climbed upstairs, adrenaline pumping through his veins and he went up to his bedroom. It's not like harry ever slept there anyways, since he always ended up in his daddy's arms at night.

He went under his bed, pulling out a box full of sex toys, and kinky outfits that he likes to wear in front of louis. He grabbed a cockring, kiwi flavored lube, and a vibrator.

He didn't bother closing his door since louis was gone, and there was no one else going to walk in.

He stripped, taking off his clothes, and then his boxers. He sat on his bed lubing up his cock and them sliding the cockring over. Harry then lubed up the vibrator and put it in his arse. He moaned at the cold item being out in his arse, and then turn on the vibrator, and He let out a throaty moan as it began to vibrate in him. Harry then turned on the cockring, so we wouldn't be able to cum yet, since he already knew louis would pleasure him once he got home. Harry bit his lip before throwing his head back, letting out a small whimper. His thighs began to shake, and everything was so overwhelming for Harry.

Louis pulled up to his house, wanting to surprise harry, and tell him he got off early, and that he wanted to try something new. Louis unlocked his front door, being quiet so harry wouldn't hear. Louis then carefully walked up the stairs and up to Harry's room. He turned the corner of the hallway, and then he saw harry, with his curls all over the pillow, a vibrator in his arse, and precum,bubbling at the tip of his red and angry cock.

"Harry." Louis said.

Harry turned his head and then widened his eyes in terror.

"D-dad?" Harry stammered trying to hold back a moan.

"You bad boy, I was going to pleasure you, and now I will punish you since I specifically told you not to touch yourself." Louis said, his blue eyes full of lust.

Harry gulped and groaned as Louis took out the vibrator out of his arse.

"Flip." Louis said so now harry laid on his stomach, his arse in the air.

Louis spread his cheeks, letting his pointer finger glide over his wet hole, and then brought his finger to his mouth.

"Ooh kiwi, you know it's my favourite," Louis hummed.

"For you daddy." Harry moaned into the pillow.

An even bigger moan left Harry's mouth as he felt a wet object circle puckered hole.

"Daddy!" Harry moaned, pulling at the sheets.

"Shut up slut," Louis said, spanking Harry's right cheek as he continued to eat him out.

Louis kissed as his hole and then lapped at it, enjoying the way his son tasted, before pointing the tip of his tongue in.

"Tastes good, haz, always s'good," Louis said, leaning in to swipe his tongue against the clenching hole. His tongue slid in easily since harry already opened him self up a bit.

Louis fully entered Harry, licking at his walls, savouring the taste. He licked up some of the drool running down Harry's left thigh, and he sucked a fresh bruise there.

"Daddy, I want to cum! Please let me," Harry Begged, tears running down his face.

Louis gave another lick to the pink opening "No, Not yet because you were being a bad boy and not listening to your daddy," Louis said poking a finger into the tight space.

"Stand up." Louis spoke.

"Go on your knees and suck me like there is no tomorrow." Louis demanded.

Harry got on his knees, and took louis big cock I'm mouth, letting his tongue trail over the slit, tasting the pre cum. His tongue slid over the large vein as he nibbled on it.

Louis pulled out of Harry's mouth and he told harry to go towards the bed.

"Spread you legs, whore!" Louis yelled.

Harry laid on his back and then spread his legs open for his daddy, and only available for his daddy.

"You're so beautiful,baby, " Louis moaned, admiring the way Harry's cock was aching hard against his stomach, and his hole looking so beautiful and so fuckable.louis grabbed the lube from the floor, spreading some onto his girth. Harry didn't need any lube, since his hole was still glistening wet from Louis tongue.

Louis placed his tip at the puckered skin, teasing Harry, before pushing in.

"Daddy!" Harry yelled as louis fully entered him, pounding in harry.

"S'tight, love." Louis moaned rocking his hips faster. Louis thrusted into harry, his dick touching Harry's prostate. Harry let out a pornographic moan, as Louis thruster into a bundle of nerves.

"please daddy take it off." Harry moaned pulling at louis feathery hair.

Louis thought that it was time for harry to come since he was already close himself, and he was starting to feel a little bad.

His head hung down as he took the cockring off, his fringe sticking to his forehead as He thrusted into harry One time and then spilled his cum into Harry.

"Harry!" Louis screamed as he continued thrusting into him, waiting for Harry to reach his high.

Harry soon came undone after feeling the warmth of louis comes inside of his clenching hole. 

Louis pulled out after, bending down looking at Harry's puckered skin. He let his tongue slide into Harry, tasting his own cum.

"I love you daddy." Harry said breathless.

"I love you too." Louis responded.


End file.
